


Unintended

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, tim being a cutie lil perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: Tim gets distracted whilst checking in on Nightwing, and Jason has terrible self control.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infectedscrew on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=infectedscrew+on+Tumblr).



> For infectedscrew on Tumblr for the JayTim Secret Santa. Literally feel like the worst for taking so long to post it (especially as it was written so long ago! Hope you like it! My first time posting pure smut, so... *hides face*

Tim didn't _mean_ to end up scrolling the surveillance on the bat computer when he got back early from patrol that night. Tim didn't _intend_ to check up on Dick to see how he was doing on his first patrol back in Gotham. Tim seriously didn't _plan_ to notice just how well Nightwing's suit clung to his perfect, tight, muscular frame. And Tim really, definitely, unequivocally didn't plan to have his cock out, moaning through a bitten lip, echoing in the bat cave. That was certainly not what Tim had expected from tonight.

But he was tense. And _frustrated_. And he hadn't gotten off in over a week. He was just so... _Easy_. And everything just sort of happened. And now he had his uniform bunched around his hips; bare, scarred chest shiny slightly with sweat; gasping, as he fucked up into his own hand.

His mind worked quickly, throwing a variety of different fantasies into his head. Some regular, some less so. Some as kinky as he would let himself imagine. Some entirely unexpected (but none less hot). He struggled to keep his thoughts in one place for too long.

Varying the pace, he whined at the friction against his cock. It was good. He'd forgotten how much he needed this. The slight bit of shame that crept into his mind at the thought that he'd actually gotten hard watching his big brother beat people up, was eclipsed by the pleasure that was currently working its way up, all under his skin. He moaned roughly and fluttered his eyes shut.

"Well, well," the smug - slightly amused - tone had Tim almost jumping out of the plush leather chair, hand flying away from his hard dick at lightning speed. "You seem to be having fun, Babybird..."

"I-" Tim gasped, staring wide eyed at Jason, who had obviously just stumbled in unannounced, as always. "You didn't- This isn't-"

"-isn't what it looks like?" Jason laughed in a way that communicated an odd air of arrogance. "Looks like I found an adorable blushing bird with his hand on his cock."

"Jason..." Tim started in a warning tone, subtly tucking himself back into his boxers.

"I didn't say stop." Jason's words were suddenly sharp, stern and serious, and it sent an odd shiver through Tim's still-too-aroused body.

He swallowed hard before forcing a shaky, "what?"

Jason only took three large steps to be standing over Tim. He placed his right hand on the top of the backrest of the chair, too close to Tim's head. "Show me how you touch yourself, Drake."

Tim was unsure of what came over him, but he had his cock back out in a second, like Jason had hypnotized him. He rubbed himself slowly at first, feeling his cock fill out in his hand once more, before getting faster, rougher. He allowed a small moan to escape, and was startled to hear a short gasp in response from Jason.

" _Good_ boy." The older male encouraged softly, so close that Tim could feel his breath on his own lips. "Show me how _good_ you are."

Again, Tim was lost as to why he did it. But he was wrapped up in the moment. And his stupid, submissive mind had hit him full force. And so, he couldn't even stop it when he opened his mouth and a desperate whine of the name " _Jay_!" spilled out.

Jason pulled back slightly and paused for a moment.

"Fuck this." He growled to himself, before raising his voice. "Stand up, Red. Bend over the desk."

Tim obeyed, his body just working entirely to Jason's commands. His skin was too sensitive, just needing to be touched. When Jason rubbed a hand up, palm flat, smooth up his spine, pushing him harder against the desk, he let out an absurd moan.

"Jason! Please!" He gasped pathetically, unsure of what he was even doing now.

"Patience, patience." Jason hushed him, leaning forward to press a hot kiss just between Tim's shoulder blades.

Tim breathed slowly, repeating Jason's words to himself in his mind. _Patience_. He could do patience. Even if Jason's mouth was making its way down his spine in raw, wet kisses. He mewled a little, cringing as he did, and bit into his arm - folded neatly under his face - to stop any more embarrassing outbursts.

The expert way Jason's tongue flicked out against his skin with each kiss made him shiver and had him focusing deeply on any way to avoid cumming humiliatingly soon. It was so pathetic really. But Tim couldn't help his love for the forbidden. And if any situation could be branded forbidden, this would definitely be it. In the cave, in his uniform, bent over the computer desk, and... _With Jason!_ Jason, whom Bruce had explicitly told Tim to keep away from when not for business reasons. Jason, whom was apparently more trouble than he was worth. Jason, whom was a _really_ bad influence.

"Damnit, Babybird." Jason's voice sounded almost strained, against Tim's skin. He took a calming breath that just about drove Tim insane (was he seriously affecting Jason like this?). "I've been aching to have your perfect, little ass for so long."

"Jason..." Tim whined, mainly because his head was spinning so much, he couldn't find any other words.

"Better hope Dick doesn't come home early. This would be a nice surprise for him." Jason laughed roughly, the words making Tim's thighs weaken a little with his anticipation.

Jason tugged Tim's underwear, along with the part-discarded uniform down to Tim's ankles, before Tim heard him shift slightly, getting to his knees.

"Hey, would you look at that..." Jason's smirk was prominent against Tim's upper thighs. "Looks like fingerstripes is heading into the end of his circuit... I hope you're feeling easy."

Tim swallowed heavily, eyes trailing up to the screens where Dick bounced about happily and easily. "Jay, I- argh!" His words were sharply severed by a harsh exclamation of startled pleasure when Jason took the opportunity to lick a stripe from his balls to his hole, before planting a wet kiss there.

"You better be able to come like this, pretty bird." Jason almost snarled against Tim's ass cheek, before biting into it hard enough to leave a good mark. "Keep an eye on circus boy for me, won't you?"

Tim's eyes flitted up to the screens again for a moment before fluttering closed when Jason began - almost tentatively - licking and kissing his hole. Tim groaned deeply, and let his head fall heavily onto the desk.

"Jay!" He moaned through gritted teeth. It was muffled and pathetic, but Tim knew Jason could hear him from the smile he felt against his ass.

His body lurched forward when Jason cupped his balls, humming appreciatively against him. It was pathetic that Tim had been affected so much and made so weak so quickly. But he was touch starved. And this was the boy of his dreams eating him out, _oh god_. He shivered with desperation, lower lip caught firmly between his teeth, groaning shamelessly from deep in his throat.

Unfortunately, despite Tim's best efforts, he could never withstand a full force attack from the apparent sex god that just was Jason Todd, and - the moment Jason took a hold of his cock and started to roughly jerk him - Tim was gone. Gasping and yelling his lover's name, before collapsing weakly onto the desk.

Jason quickly tugged up Tim's uniform to his waist, before placing a kiss to Tim's bare back.

" _I guess I'll be paying more visits here now_." He whispered, and then he was gone. Leaving Tim, messy and used (but more satisfied than he thought possible), all alone.


End file.
